


risqué

by omiboshii



Series: sakuatsu: alluring secrets [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, BOTTOMI WORLDWIDE, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Gym shower sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, a sprinkle of exhibitionism, hinata and bokuto briefly shows up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omiboshii/pseuds/omiboshii
Summary: “By the way, where’s Tsum-tsum?”“I dunno, maybe he’s outside on a phone call?”The man in question rolls his hips, rubbing Kiyoomi’s insides deliciously. Kiyoomi bites his lower lip, containing a moan from each grind against his prostate, his fingers trembling as they pressed against the tiles. Having guests doesn’t stop them, it’s not like they care nor it’s their first time doing it in a risky place. Theylovethe thrill.-or Kiyoomi is Atsumu's pretty fuckin' cockslut.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: sakuatsu: alluring secrets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853068
Comments: 4
Kudos: 252





	risqué

Everyone knows for a fact, Sakusa Kiyoomi is attractive, captivating, alluring, ethereal, every other word that synonyms to beautiful, and every other word in the dictionary that can describe him as good-looking. If there’s anyone who doesn’t see this fact, they seriously need to get their eyes checked. 

The soft-looking dark curls, the two moles above his right eyebrow, the sharp jawline he has, his perfectly-shaped nose, his pink glossed lips, his eyes that resembles to a pair of black onyxes, his broad shoulders and slim waist, his toned thighs– who wouldn’t be charmed by those? Despite him being a too-blunt jerk and having a cold demeanor, you can’t deny he looks like a Greek god. 

What everyone doesn’t know for a fact, something exclusive to Atsumu’s eyes, is how lewd yet pretty Kiyoomi looks behind closed doors. It is truly a sight to behold: his pink plump lips wrapped around Atsumu’s thickness, throat stuffed with the cock as he’s on his knees on the cold tiles of the gym’s shower stall. His pupils dilated as he sucked on Atsumu’s throbbing cock like candy; some of his wet curls stuck onto his forehead from the shower earlier. One of his hands busy fingering and stretching himself open for Atsumu, his own leaking erection weeping against his pelvis. 

All that only for Miya Atsumu. 

“Fuck,” his voice echoes within the stall as he tightens the grip on Kiyoomi’s hair, groaning from the tight, wet heat wrapped around his dick. He tugs on the dark locks of hair, “You’re such a fuckin’ cockslut for me, aren’t you?” 

Kiyoomi could only moan, the vibrations of his throat directly sent to Atsumu’s cock, making him grunt and hips twitch from the sensation. 

“Prettiest fuckin’ cockslut just for me.” 

His eyes rolled back into his head, _Kiyoomi almost came_ just from Atsumu’s words while having his mouth stuffed with his dick. A pleasurable shiver ran down his spine and straight to his neglected cock. He whimpers, Atsumu combs his fingers through Kiyoomi’s wet curls, taking in a better view of his face; tear-glossed eyes that look up at him, cheeks flushed red, his own dick stuffed between pink swollen lips. Atsumu cups Kiyoomi’s cheek, _so pretty._

Kiyoomi pulls back, dragging his tongue on the underside of Atsumu’s cock as he wraps his fingers on the base. He presses his tongue flat on the slit, lapping up the gathered pre-cum and earning a low moan from Atsumu, his hand giving him short and firm strokes. Kiyoomi sucks on the tip before trailing open-mouthed kisses on Atsumu’s thighs, silently moaning when his own fingers pressed against his prostate. 

Atsumu chuckles, “You love my thighs so much, don’t you?” he tugs on Kiyoomi’s hair harder, “Get up, love.” 

He pulls his fingers out, a quiet sigh passes through his lips from feeling empty. Atsumu helps him get on his feet, his hand warm on Kiyoomi’s arm. Kiyoomi shudders as his back pressed against the wet tiled wall, the cold prickling his skin. Lips latched onto his neck, sucking and biting marks that would be difficult to cover up, their chests flush against each other and warmth spreads through skin. 

Calloused palms roam on Kiyoomi’s skin, caressing his sides and giving his waist a squeeze as he’s pulled closer, their cocks brushing each other. He softly gasps before another pair of lips capture his, Atsumu getting a taste of his own bitterness and swallows the small noises from him as one of his hands reaches down between them and fists their dicks together. 

“ _‘Tsumu_ ,” he gasps out between their kisses, hands cupping Atsumu’s cheeks, “I need you.” 

Atsumu lets out a low growl and breaks their kiss, the hand stroking both of them let go. His honey-brown eyes glint with greed as it stares into Kiyoomi’s black and hazy ones. “Turn around and hands on the wall, Omi.” 

Kiyoomi didn’t waste another second and followed Atsumu’s words, he was about to bend himself over but he was stopped when Atsumu tapped on his right leg, “Lift your leg up,” his other hand on Kiyoomi’s side; aside from when playing volleyball, during times like this they put Kiyoomi’s flexibility into use. 

As he lifts his leg up, Atsumu hooks it over the crook of his elbow and hugs it closer to his side, Kiyoomi’s lower torso slightly twists. 

_Sexy._ Atsumu thinks. His cock rubs on Kiyoomi’s hole as he plants a kiss on his shoulder, trailing to his neck and jaw before pressing their lips together for another kiss. Atsumu starts pushing himself in, the welcoming tight heat slowly sheathing him. Kiyoomi lets out a shaky breath, the stretch slightly burns but pleasurable, and their position allows Atsumu to bury himself deeper in him. As Atsumu bottoms out, his cock snugly fits inside, pressing against Kiyoomi’s prostate. 

“ _Mmngh–_ ” 

The thought that they’re in the gym’s shower stall had been long forgotten, until, chatters and opening of lockers were heard; the voices of Bokuto and Hinata clear. Kiyoomi sucks in a sharp breath, a cold shiver runs down his spine and squeezes tight around Atsumu who quietly groans into his ear. Atsumu reaches to the side to turn the knob, it squeaks and the sound of the shower running follows. 

“By the way, where’s Tsum-tsum?” 

“I dunno, maybe he’s outside on a phone call?” 

The man in question rolls his hips, rubbing Kiyoomi’s insides deliciously. Kiyoomi bites his lower lip, containing a moan from each grind against his prostate, his fingers trembling as they pressed against the tiles. Having guests doesn’t stop them, it’s not like they care nor it’s their first time doing it in a risky place. They _love_ the thrill.

“ _‘Tsumu._ ” He whispers with a shaky breath. 

Atsumu’s breaths are hot on Kiyoomi’s cheek, he starts to thrust in and out at a steady pace, making Kiyoomi let out a small whimper. “You feel _so fucking_ _good_ , Omi.” he whispers with a raspy voice, lips ghosting on the shell of Kiyoomi’s ear, “Should we let them know how much of a slut you are for me, hm?” 

Knowing there’s a chance of them getting caught while Atsumu is spreading him open set off sparks in Kiyoomi, his throbbing cock leaking pre-cum onto the floor. Atsumu bites a mark on his shoulder before he whispers again into his ear, “I’m too greedy to share this side of you, though.” 

Kiyoomi shudders from his words, the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach grows. Containing his moans are getting more difficult, small noises escaping through his lips under his breaths. Atsumu picks up the pace of his hips a little, his other hand threads through Kiyoomi’s hair and tugs, exposing the column of his neck for him to leave more marks. Kiyoomi sharply gasps.

“Omi-san? Do you know where Atsumu-san is?” Hinata asks, voice echoing through as he peeks his head into the row of shower stalls, seeing that the farthest one– the only one that Kiyoomi uses –is still occupied. 

_Fuck._ Kiyoomi pressed his lips together. 

“You should answer him, Omi.” Atsumu whispers, he doesn’t stop moving his hips but was kind enough to slow down his thrusts. Kiyoomi shuts his eyes, he swallows and gathers a deep breath. 

“No.” Kiyoomi simply and shortly says, hoping Hinata ends the conversation there. Atsumu murmurs a praise and presses a kiss on his temple; the fact Kiyoomi managed to answer while having a cock in him, Atsumu finds that hot. 

“Oh, okay! See you later, Omi-san!” Hinata was about to turn back when he caught sight of the space between the floor and the door of Kiyoomi’s stall. There’s a pair of feet, and an extra foot. _Oh. I see._ Hinata turns back but before he steps away, he purposely loudly says, “Must be nice being in the same team as your boyfriend.” 

Kiyoomi’s eyes open, involuntarily clenches around Atsumu and blush spreads throughout his face. Atsumu’s breath hitches but chuckles low, he doesn’t mind if Hinata knows about this little secret, he’s pretty sure he’ll keep it anyway. Bokuto from the locker room could be heard asking Hinata about what he said, their voices fade out as they exit the locker room and it quiets once again. 

Atsumu resumes the quick pacing of his thrusts, hips snapping up against Kiyoomi’s ass. Kiyoomi moans a little louder than before, his voice echoing within the stall along with the squelching wet noises from each time Atsumu thrusts into him. 

“Fuck, Omi.” Atsumu leans in and molds their lips with a feverish kiss, muffling their moans and groans as they suck on each other’s tongue. 

Kiyoomi’s legs tremble, mind hazy and turning into mush as Atsumu continues his angled thrusts, on point hitting the right spot inside him that sends strong waves of pleasure over his body; making him think he’ll melt into a puddle soon. Atsumu doesn’t think about anything other than how good it feels inside Kiyoomi’s tight heat as he chases their high. 

“Omi, ‘m close,” Atsumu says with his lips on Kiyoomi’s, their breaths mixing. He could tell he’s also close with the way Kiyoomi twitched and clenched around his cock, and how his lower back arches. 

“ _Ah–_ ‘Tsumu, fuck–” his eyes rolled back as Atsumu’s name fell out of his lips, his head thrown back as a string of curses also slipped through. His mind blanks out and he sees sparks behind his eyelids as Atsumu pushes him off to orgasm, his cock twitches, and lets out a broken high-pitched moan. Ribbons of white cum spurt and stain the tiles and on his own belly. 

Atsumu’s hips stutters, groaning from how Kiyoomi clamps down on his dick and milking his release. His chest presses against Kiyoomi’s back, a guttural moan erupting from Atsumu’s throat as he grinds into the velvety tight heat, spilling his seed deep inside. Kiyoomi shudders and moans at the feeling of being filled with Atsumu’s thick hot cum. 

“Haah.” 

Their chests heaved catching their breaths as they came down from their high. Atsumu plants a kiss on Kiyoomi’s temple, and another two on his shoulder, while he slowly puts his leg down. He gently pulls out and admires how Kiyoomi’s gaped and some his own cum oozing out of the pink rim, a feeling of satisfaction blooms in Atsumu’s chest. 

“Maybe we should do this outside more often,” Atsumu wraps his arms around Kiyoomi’s waist, nuzzling his wet cheek against his with a chuckle. 

Kiyoomi turns around and rests his arms on Atsumu’s shoulders. He leans in to press their lips for a soft and intimate kiss, a fuzzy warm feeling making their hearts thump. Atsumu caresses his waist with his thumb as he returns tender kisses on Kiyoomi’s lips. When their kiss is finished, Kiyoomi rests his forehead against Atsumu’s, a small grin curling on his lips. 

“I’m not opposed to that idea at all.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this was supposed to be an entry for skts nsfw week last sept but i couldn't write it in time, then i decided to do this for nsfw week this month but again, i couldn't finish it on time... u_u bUT now we're here! i want to thank tamago and sol for beta-ing this, and amu and camille for motivating and encouraging me!! :D 
> 
> after consecutive breakdowns and going through existential crisis, i finished this fic in the right headspace (and with enough sleep lol), and it feels satisfying! so i hope you guys enjoyed reading this<33 
> 
> thank you sm for reading!!!! kudos and comments are very much appreciated!! feel free to scream or poke me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hopiachan_) uwu


End file.
